Randomly Feelings
by katskrom
Summary: Saat semuanya berubah. Mereka bukan hanya teman biasa seperti yang dulu mereka kira. Mereka terjebak dalam sebuah rasa...aneh, menyiksa tapi indah. SEMI-DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

...

katskrom,

_proudly presents_

_another dramione fanfic_

_..._

Sore yang indah ini, suasana asrama Ketua Murid sedikit berbeda. Cahaya matahari yang bewarna oranye keemasan menyusup melewati celah jendela di salah satu menara tertinggi itu, mendukung suasana tenang yang tercipta. Lebih sunyi, senyap. Tak ada makian, teriakan, mantra berbahaya, kilatan cahaya dari tongkat sihir atau apapun. Hening. Mungkin karena Si Pangeran sedang terlelap di kamarnya dan Si Putri sedang sibuk dengan lautan PR di ruang rekreasi, duduk di sofa panjang berlengan serta buku-buku tebal dipangkuannya.

Hermione terdiam menatap tumpukan perkamen di bawah kakinya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tugas yang di berikan para profesor Hogwarts pada semua murid terutama kelas 7—yang menurut Hermione harusnya mementingkan NEWT mereka semata—juga harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas berat itu. Apalagi katanya nilai tugas-tugas itu juga menentukan nilai NEWT mereka. Argghh, meskipun Hermione—Si-Nona-Tahu-Segala—pintar atau sangat pintar malah, bukan berarti ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan begitu sempurna, tapi yah ia harus mencoba. Demi nilai NEWT memuaskan, Mione!

Sejak kalahnya Voldemort, Hogwarts mulai di buka kembali dan menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Dan ada beberapa hal menarik yang terjadi seperti penyatuan asrama mulai di lakukan. Tak ada lagi _Pureblood_ atau _Halfblood_ bahkan _Mudblood_. Sama semuanya. Gryffindor dan Slytherin pun mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka, seperti Harry yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengan _mantan _musuh terbesarnya, Draco Malfoy. Mereka juga mulai memanggil nama kecil, bukan marga seperti biasanya. Walaupun terkadang beberapa Slytherin masih terlihat menyebalkan toh intinya sudah tak ada lagi kata _permusuhan_.

"Oi Hermy, kau serius sekali sih?"

Dan hal ini merambat ke arah hubungan Hermione dan Draco. Mereka mulai membuat nama panggilan untuk sama lain. Hermy untuk Hermione dan Dray untuk Draco. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang saat bibir Draco merapalkan namanya _"Hermy"_, terdengar...indah. Hanya Draco satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya _"Hermy"_ biasanya Harry, Ron serta temannya yang lain memanggilnya _"Mione". _Begitupula dengan Draco, ia bilang hanya Hermione lah yang memanggilnya _"Dray" _sedang yang lain biasanya _"Drake", "Drakkie" _ataupun hanya _"Draco". _Dan itu menyenangkan.

Seperti saat sekarang, nama itu terucap lagi. Hatinya melonjak kegirangan.

Tak sadar kalo Dray juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Hermione mendongak, menatap Draco yang baru bangun tidur, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. _Geez_, kenapa ada manusia seindah dan sesempurna dia? Lihat saja dia sekarang celana training panjang berlabel M bewarna hijau zamrud, _tanpa atasan_-Oh-dada bidang, perut sixpack, rambut pirangnya terlihat sangaaaaaaaat halus dan indah, tatapan mata elangnya yang mempesona..._Well_, sempurna.

"Ada apa? Terpesona olehku eh?" godanya, memasang seringai licik khasnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Mimpi kau". Berterima kasihlah pada Occlumency yang membuatmu bisa menutupi perasaanmu seperti ini Mione, batinnya. "Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas? Lagi pula apa kau tidak mengerjakannya? Kau mengganggu sore hariku yang indah ini tau!"

Ia dan Draco Malfoy, Ketua Murid Laki-Laki berada dalam satu asrama yang sama. Tak bisa di pungkiri Draco memang pintar, tapi kenapa harus dia? Bukan yang lain? Harry mungkin...setidaknya dia lebih bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab daripada Draco. Lagipula Si Pangeran Slytherin itu kan sudah bengal sejak kelas 1! Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Albus Dumbledore saat memilihnya. Setidaknya Hermione harus mengakui, Draco memberikan pemandangan indah hampir di setiap waktu. Yah seperti saat ia akan mandi sore ini.

"Cih, bagiku tugas-tugas itu tidak ada apa-apanya (Hermione mendelik). Ya sudah aku mandi." Gotcha! Hermione hafal benar aktivitas Si Pangeran ini.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Hush!" usir Hermione sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Draco menenteng sebuah handuk di bahunya lalu berjalan gontai melewati rekannya—yang sudah berusaha keras agar tidak menatap kulit pucat Draco yang bewarna keemasan tertimpa cahaya matahari senja—tapi anehnya Draco merasa di pandangi, sejenak ada ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. "Hmm, Hermy _darling_..."

Hermione tersentak sampai-sampai buku setebal 35cm yang di pegangnya jatuh. Matanya melotot. Wajahnya pun semerah tomat. "K-ka-kau memanggilku a-apa?". Ia berusaha tenang, menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan, "Ah tidak pasti aku salah dengar."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan, betapa mudahnya menggoda Si Putri Gryffindor ini. "Kau tidak salah dengar _sayang_." Ia menekankan kata _sayang_ dan berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang tengah melongo menatapnya tak percaya. Ia mendekat, merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu ke sofa sampai Draco bisa mencium wangi Vanilla Musk parfumnya dan wangi mawar rambutnya. "Begini _sayang_, kau mau mandi bersamaku? Kulihat tadi sepertinya kau melihatku dengan begitu lapar."

Hermione terdiam sebentar sampai ia bisa mendengar suaranya gemetar saat mengucapkan, "Minggir kau Dray! Aku mau belajar!"

Si Pangeran hanya mengernyit. "Yakin? Bukannya tadi mukamu memerah ya? Ah harusnya tadi aku memotret merahnya mukamu! Haha. Tapi benar loh atas tawaran mandinya..." godanya lagi. Ada euforia tersendiri bagi Draco untuk urusan membuat blushing Si Putri ini, merah wajahnya melebihi rambut si Weasel!

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati Hermione, sekarang ada gadis kecil yang menari-nari dan berteriak "DRACO AKU MENCINTAIMU...DRAY...DRAY" saat Draco mendekat ke arahnya. Aroma mint yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, rambut pirang platina yang kini menyapu keningnya...tapi apa daya? Mana mungkin ia menyerah dan mengaku pada Pangeran ini? TIDAK BOLEH! UNTUK SAAT INI HARGA DIRI JAUH LEBIH PENTING! "Aku. Tidak. Sudi. Dan. Kau. Cepat. Minggir!"

"Tidak mau"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hermione berusaha mendorong Draco. Draco yang tidak mau kalah balas mendorongnya. Setelah adu dorong yang sudah jelas akan dimenangkan Draco tapi di tahan Hermione dan membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya Draco mendorong Hermione dengan keras yang malah membuatnya ikut terhempas dan...

Mereka berciuman.

Lama dan tepat.

Sesaat keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Anehnya tak ada dari mereka yang mau mengakhiri ini. Hermione bisa merasakan bibir dingin Draco di bibirnya. Rasanya aneh, seolah-olah semua indranya bekerja di luar batas. Ia merasa lebih bersemangat, lebih hidup. Faktanya Hermione belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya bahkan dengan Viktor ataupun Ron. Jadi ia tidak begitu 'ngeh' saat para gadis lainnya bercerita tentang pengalaman ciuman mereka. Tapi inikah efek ciuman yang sejati? Begitu nyata dan menyenangkan.

Draco pun hanya terdiam. Mencoba menikmati saat-saat ini. Bukan seperti Hermione yang baru pertama kali berciuman, tidak, Draco sudah ratusan—ah —tak terhitung dengan gadis manapun yang juga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu sama. Terlalu mudah untuk di lupakan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada kehangatan yang melandanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Si Putri. Terasa hangat, bebas dan nyaman. Saat ia mengecap bibir itu, ada rasa anggur. Oh apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan hal ini.

Terlepas dari kesadaran masing-masing, hati kecil mereka mulai bergerak, membimbing tubuh Si Putri dan Si Pangeran untuk saling mendekat, merapatkan tubuh, saling memeluk dan mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Satu tangan Draco membelai halus rambut Hermione sedang satunya berusaha mengeksplor, menyusuri lebih jauh lekuk tubuh sang gadis. Hermione pun begitu, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambut halus milik Si Pangeran.

Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione pelan, meminta jalan masuk. Perlahan Hermione membuka bibirnya, membiarkan bibirnya bertaut, menari dan mulai bertukar saliva dengan Si Pangeran. Draco mulai mengganaskan ciumannya terlebih saat ia mendengar desah tertahan Hermione. Membuat keduanya semakin tak sadarkan diri meskipun semua terlihat dan terasa begitu indah dalam dunia mereka. Apalagi tentu saja di menara Ketua Murid, menara tertinggi, tersepi. Tak ada yang menggangu. Dan mereka memang tak mau di ganggu.

Sampai pintu asrama terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok wanita tua memakai jubah hitam bergelambir dengan rambut di ikat cepol. Matanya hampir terjulur keluar dari tempatnya menyaksikan pemandangan 'wah' ini dan dia berteriak, "MS. GRANGER, MR. MALFOY BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Serempak Draco dan Hermione memisahkan diri, mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-paru mereka yang hampir kosong. Mereka terengah-engah, sekilas menatap satu sama lain yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Tanpa sadar wanita yang meneriaki mereka tadi, Profesor McGonagall menyeriangi dan berbicara tegas, "Apa kalian lupa ada rapat prefek yang harus kalian pimpin? Segera bergegas! Dan kau, Mr. Malfoy cepat pakai bajumu!"

McGonagall pergi dengan langkah bergema di sepanjang koridor asrama Ketua Murid, meninggalkan sepasang Ketua Murid yang saling merutuki kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"Jadi ada lagi yang mau di tanyakan?" Hermione mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Intinya dia baru saja menjelaskan tentang pergantian jadwal patroli baru para prefek dan di bubuhi wejangan-wejangan _khasnya._ Ia sudah jauh-jauh hari menyiapkan materi rapat—tentu saja—tidak dengan bantuan Draco yang lebih memilih mengurus Quidditchnya. Pidato panjangnya itu membuat beberapa prefek—terutama Slytherin—menguap kecil. Tentu saja hal ini sudah di duga Hermione. Ia juga berulangkali memolototi dan menggumamkan mantra Anti-Kantuk-Tahan-Melek pada setiap prefek yang sudah terlihat mengantuk saat ia berpidato.

Sejenak, pikiran Hermione melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya, saat dimana ia dan Draco—

Draco mendengus keras membuat Hermione menoleh. "Sudah jelas tidak ada yang bertanya, Hermy. Oke rapat bubaaaaaaaaar!" teriak Draco sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke udara, membuat para prefek yang tadinya tidur kini terbangun dan langsung mendesis kesal pada Si Putri Gryffindor. "...sudah datangnya telat satu jam, eh malah mengoceh tanpa henti 2 jam nonstop! Lihat sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh! Bahkan aku belum mandi!", gerutu Seraphina Mellbrow, Prefek Hupplepuff membuat prefek lainnya spontan tertawa.

"Bye Mione!", seru Ron cepat, mengikuti prefek lain saat Hermione hendak membuka mulut—menyuruh mereka duduk lagi—dan "TU—"

"_Silencio!_" Draco nyengir jahil menatap Hermione yang sekarang terdiam sempurna. Sangat tepat sebelum dia meruntuhkan dinding Hogwarts dengan teriakan kerasnya. Melihat ini, semua prefek meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan cepat, karena jelas mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Hermione mengerjap, seolah baru sadar apa yang terjadi, ia bangkit dari kursinya, "HEIII KALIAN KEMBALIIIIIIII!" pekiknya keras. Tapi tentu saja hasinya nihil. Ruangan rapat telah benar-benar sepi, hanya menyisakan sepasang Ketua Murid itu saja. Apa yang ada di pikiran Si Pangeran-Licik-Manja-Menyebalkan itu? Masih banyak hal yang AKAN dan HARUS ia katakan!

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Apa _sayang_?"

Hermione menatapnya jijik. "Berhenti memanggilku sayang, Dray! Apa maksudmu mengatakan rapat ini sudah selesai? RAPAT INI BELUM SELESAI, BODOH!"

Draco mengangkat alisnya, memancarkan sinar jahil di matanya. "Rapat ini sudah selesai. Aku ketua Murid_nya_ dan aku berhak menyudahi rapat semauku." sahutnya enteng.

"Aku juga Ketua Murid_nya_, Draco! Jadi aku juga berhak untuk melanjutkan rapat!" saking kesalnya, Hermione menggebrak sisi meja, merasa sikap cowok ini terlalu _childish_. Sekarang ia benar-benar berharap mereka ada di arena duel, sehingga ia bisa bebas melempar sederet Kutukan-Mematikan-Berbahaya sepuasnya pada Pangeran ini!

Draco menyerah juga akhirnya. Ia sudah terlalu lapar dan sangat malas meladeni Putri-Keras-Kepala ini. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. "Oke aku mau ke Aula Besar. Terserah kau ngoceh sampai berbusa karena aku tak mau peduli lagi, Hermy."

"Pergi sana yang jauh, Malfoy!". Hermione memaki dalam diam. Baru saja—beberapa menit yang lalu ia membayangkan ciuman petamanya dengan Draco yang yah bisa di bilang indah, tapi sekarang ia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya hanya kata: _Balas Dendam_. Ya, ia harus bisa membalas perlakuan Si Pangeran Slytherin itu padanya. SECEPATNYA!

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

* * *

><p>Well, review pls? Butuh saran nih kalo perlu kritik juga gapapa. Thanks;)<p>

chptr 2 di publish sebulan lg aja ye haha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kasi tau ga ya? Ah penasaran kan? Hmm, kasi tau ga ya? Hayo penasaran ya? Cieeeeeeeee bangets! *ditimpuk sendal* *pasang muka innocent* Well, humor-nya minta ditonjok-_-v. Oke jelas bgt ini punya tante kita (kita? Gue aja kali lo kaga usah:p) tercinta, J.K. Rowling! *tebar confetti* (sumpah author lagi stress jadi begini)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Draco Malfoy (pacar gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeehnyaaah!) — Katskrom Malfoy! **coret! **maksud gue, Hermione Granger ;)

Rating: Jelas gue pake T. Aman deh bener.

* * *

><p>katskrom,<p>

Chptr 2

Randomly Feelings:

_The Worst Day (ever?) for Prince of Slytherin_

Hermione memilih tidak makan malam di Aula Besar dan bersantai di asramanya, membuat sebuah sandwich ayam di _pantry _lalu memakannya sendirian. Ya, sendirian, tanpa ada Si-Pangeran-Licik-Manja-Menyebalkan itu. Ada sedikit rasa rindu menggorogotinya. Sebentar, _rindu? _Ah ayolah! Mana mungkin Hermione merindukannya? Padahal baru saja satu jam lalu mereka bertengkar, bagaimana bisa Hermione rindu padanya?

Tidak, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh punya perasaan _apapun _kepada Draco kecuali sebagai _teman, hanya sebatas teman_.

Badannya masih terasa sedikit gemetar gara-gara melewatkan hampir satu jam ketiduran di tepi danau. Ah ya itu bukan masalah besar, pikirnya. Ia menyambar buku "Ramuan Tingkat Atas" yang sedari tadi di biarkannya tergeletak di meja. Lebih baik ia membaca saja, itu lebih baik. Dariapada membuang-buang waktu untuk memikirkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli padanya, bukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah hanyut dalam bukunya. Suasana menjadi sunyi, tak ada suara apapun, yang ada hanya suara buku yang di bolak-balik oleh Hermione. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione Granger, Si Kutu Buku Hogwarts merasa _bosan _membaca?

Tapi Hermione bertahan, membiarkan matanya untuk terus membaca. _Bosan. _Ia menyerah, "Lebih baik aku sudahi saja membacanya. Mungkin aku sudah mengantuk" pikirnya. Ia menguap kecil, berniat menutup bukunya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu dari buku yang di pegangnya.

"Ini..." katanya-katanya terputus, tapi ia tersenyum. Rasa kantuk dan bosannya telah hilang di gantikan sebuah rasa senang—jahil, seolah penuh kemenangan. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya, membaca—lagi—perlahan dan memahami lalu mengingatnya dengan runtut.

Suasana Aula Besar begitu ramai, tak terkecuali di meja Slytherin. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka, ada yang menyatap makanannya penuh-penuh—Greg dan Vincent—yang langsung di sambut pelototan jijik teman-temannya. Sementara yang di pelototi hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

Berbeda dengan Pangeran Shylethrin yang sejak tadi terdiam, ia menoleh ke seluruh arah, mencoba mencari Putri_nya_—bukan—Putri Gryffindor maksudnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, gadis itu tak terlihat di manapun bahkan di meja Gryffindor sendiri. Biasanya ia akan duduk di sana, di bangku meja asramanya tepat di seberang mata Si Pangeran, diapit oleh kedua sahabatnya, Weasel dan Pothead (jangan salahkan Draco yang sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu). Ada rasa yang kecewa saat ia tak melihat Putri_nya _di tempat ini.

Draco mendengus pelan. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya berputar mundur. Ia ingat saat sore tadi waktu ia mencium gadis itu, Putri_nya_. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat bibirnya menyapu bibir hangat nan mungil itu. Jujur, ia menginginkannya _lagi_. "Dimana kau?" gumam Pangeran lirih, bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang dimana, Drake?" tanya Blaise yang ada di sampingnya, mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Oh" lalu Blaise kembali sibuk dengan pai coklat yang ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil sebuah buku di tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Eh iya, ini tolong berikan ini pada Hermione. Tadi buku ini tertinggal di tepi danau."

Draco terbelalak tapi dengan cepat, ia kembali memasang topeng dinginnya. "Di tepi danau? Kalian berduaan?"

Blaise menyeriangi jahil, "Cemburu, Drake?"

Hampir saja Draco menyemburkan jus anggur yang sedang diminumnya jika ia tidak langsung membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan Occlumency. Bisa di pastikan jika hal itu terjadi, Pangeran Slytherin akan menjadi tontonan karena menyembur-jus-anggur-di-depan-muka-Blaise-dengan-tidak-elitnya. "Tentu tidak, Blaise. Apa gunanya aku cemburu? Tapi maksudku apa yang kalian lakukan? Ah jangan bilang kalian berkencan? Hei kenapa tak memberitahuku? Kau kan sahabatku, Blaise! Setidaknya aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu." Draco nyerocos tanpa henti, terdengar tulus memang. Ya, ia pasti tulus mengatakan hal itu _asal _gadis itu bukan Putri_nya_.

Blaise hanya tersenyum. Draco memang benar-benar berubah setelah perang. Ia menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih baik dan lebih berperikemanusiaan. Bukan hanya Draco yang berubah, orang tuanya pun juga begitu pula dengan orang tua Blaise sendiri, orang tua Pansy dan seluruh pelahap maut yang masih hidup (dan mau bertobat, tentu saja) beserta keluarganya. Setelah dibebaskan dari ancaman penjara di Wizengamot oleh Harry Potter, meminta maaf padanya dan semua orang serta berubah menjadi lebih baik. Akhirnya, semuanya damai. Indah, bukan?

"Ah, Drake. Maaf tapi aku harus merahasiakan ini dulu. Dia bilang dia tidak siap. Bukan berarti kami benar berkencan tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku memegang rahasia terbesarnya. Rahasia seorang Putri Gryffindor." Ia menekankan kata terakhir sambil tersenyum. Draco terlihat kaget, matanya menyiratkan itu meski wajahnya datar. Blaise tahu, ia terlalu tahu _bagaimana dan apa_ seorang Draco Malfoy sebenarnya.

"Oke aku mengerti." jawab Draco, mengambil buku Hermione dari tangan Blaise. "Ceritakan padaku saat dia sudah mengijinkanmu. Bagaimana?" Draco nyengir kepada Blaise sambil kembali konsentrasi pada pai apelnya. _Sial! Sial! Dasar Zabini, bisa-bisanya ia main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, _rutuk Draco dalam hati. Tentu saja sekali lagi ia menutupi emosinya.

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Drakie _honey_?" godanya Blaise yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Pangeran Slytherin. Betapa Blaise menyukai _panggilan khusus _dari Pansy, mantan kekasih Draco itu—yang ia akui cukup _menggetarkan jiwa_. Sementara yang di goda hanya bisa memaki-maki sahabatnya dalam bahasa Latin.

"Hei Draco! Blaise!"

Refleks Draco dan Blaise menoleh ke asal suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Cedric _pirang _Diggory sudah duduk manis tepat di sebelah Draco sambil tersenyum ramah. Tentu saja bukan masalah lagi jika ada murid asrama lain yang duduk bukan pada meja asramanya. Bagaimana pun juga sekarang semuanya sudah berbaur menjadi satu. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan juga para gadis Slytherin yang sudah siap tumbang karena melihat senyum menawan Cedric. Masalahnya: apa mau Cedric di Hogwarts mengingat dia sudah lulus dua tahun lalu? Terlebih lagi tadi dia menyapa...apa? Draco? Blaise? _What the hell going on here?_

"Diggory?", Draco mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini, melihat kondisi Blaise yang masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya. Draco tahu Cedric juga ikut dalam perang beberapa bulan lalu bersamanya dan yang lain, tapi...bukan berarti ia akan semudah itu menyapa Draco dan Blaise dengan nama kecil mereka bukan? Dan, apa maunya datang kemari? Ia kan sudah lulus!

Blaise berdehem kecil, sesaat setelah menghapus ekspresi keterkejutannya. "Apa kabar, Diggory? Lama tak berjumpa." sapanya sopan. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan penasaran hampir seluruh murid yang ada di Aula Besar terutama dari murid Slytherin sendiri.

Cedric tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab sapaan _calon _kawan Slytherinnya itu. "Baik, Blaise. Kalian sendiri? Wah Hogwarts sama sekali tak berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Mmm, kecuali untuk beberapa bagian yang di rekonstruksi pasca perang 2 bulan lalu, ya kan?". Sesekali ia melambai pada para juniornya di Hufflepuff dan murid-murid lainnya yang menyapanya. Terlihat sekali mereka bingung kenapa seorang Cedric Diggory yang sudah lulus 2 tahun lalu bisa ada di Hogwarts. Tapi setelah melihat Cedric berbicara serius (hanya Draco yang memasang ekspresi tidak santainya) dengan Draco Malfoy, Sang Pangeran Slytherin dan sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini, membuat beberapa orang yang ingin menanyakan akan hal itu mengurungkan niatnya. Jangan cari mati dengan Slytherin yang sedang serius, pikir mereka.

Draco menghela napas bosan. "Cukup basa-basimu, Diggory. Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Di meja kami? Bukan di meja Hufflepuff? Dan...apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya langsung. Ia benci bertele-tele. Setidaknya perkataan dinginnya tadi mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Sedang yang di tanya hanya bisa tertawa renyah, membuat Blaise menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Malfoy. _Well_, aku menawarkan kata 'teman'. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Draco mulai sekarang? Setidaknya kita harus memulai ikatan pertemanan saat ini. _War was over, boys_."

Draco terdiam untuk beberapa saat. _Teman, eh?_. Tidak buruk juga sebenarnya. Dengan masih memasang ekspresi dinginnya, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah apa maumu."

Cedric balas tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabat Pangeran Slytherin yang tepat berada di seberangnya. "Blaise?"

"_Why not? Friends? That's not bad anymore!", _ucap Blaise sedang memasang cengiran lebarnya. Lalu wajahnya kembali terlihat serius. "Sebenarnya apa ada urusan apa disini, Cedric?"

Cedric memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dahulu. Ia lebih memilih mencomot cupcakes kecil berbagai rasa yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu memakannya dengan segelas coklat hangat yang sejak tadi tidak meminumnya. Setelah ia memakan beberapa kue dan menelannya, ia menoleh ke arah Draco dan Blaise dengan ekspresi yang—cukup kaget. "Hah? Jangan bilang kalian tak tau?"

Perkataan itu langsung mendapat perhatian dari Blaise, sedang Draco berusaha tetap terlihat _cool _dan datar meski ia sekarang sudah memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. "Masalah apa? Ada sesuatu yang kami tak ketahui kah, Cedric?", bisik Blaise pelan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja Cedric ada misi rahasia disini.

Cedric menyeruput coklat hangatnya, sejenak ia tertawa kecil, membuat kedua Slytherin yang ada di hadapannya bingung. "Ah ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ada misi rahasia disini. Pekerjaanku di Departemen Sihir benar-benar melelahkan tau." Ia kembali terkekeh saat mendapatkan death glare dari kedua teman barunya yang merasa di permainkan. "Sebenarnya aku diundang untuk membicarakan pesta untuk para veteran perang. Dan yeah, pesta akan segera diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Jelas kalian diundang tentunya. Tapi mungkin Profesor Dumbledore pun belum membicarakannya dengan kalian, eh? Mmm, sepertinya kalian harus berterima kasih padaku karena berkat aku, kalian mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu dari yang lain. _Let's get the party, boys_!"

"Oh begitu...", gumam Blaise lirih seraya mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebelum mulutnya berceloteh keras dengan kata: APA!. Untung sedetik sebelumnya, ia berhasil menguasai diri. Betapa malunya ia jika ketahuan kehilangan kendali seperti itu nanti. Sedang Draco—yang sedang dipayungi Dewi Fortuna juga, bersyukur karena tidak menyemburkan jus anggurnya tadi. Oh betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Cedric ikut mengangguk. Ia mencomot cupcakes lagi saat tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sesuatu. "Hei kudengar kau jadi Ketua Murid Putra, eh Draco? Bersama Mione sebagai Ketua Murid Putri berarti. Selamat untukmu!", ucapnya tulus.

"Ya, terima kasih, Cedric." Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit jengah saat mendengar Cedric mengucapkan nama Hermy. Ia yakin sekali ada penekanan tersembunyi saat Cedric mengucapkan itu!

Blaise yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Draco, hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sayang, Draco tidak tau kalau Hermione juga menyimpan rasa yang sama dengannya. Hmm, ini tidak akan menjadi seru jika Blaise memberitahukan hal itu secepatnya.

"Oh ya, mana Mione, Draco?", tanya Cedric tiba-tiba sambil celingukan mencari gadis Gryffindor itu.

Draco menyeriangi. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya padaku? Meskipun kami berdua adalah Ketua Murid, bukan berarti aku selalu tau dimana dia berada.", jawabnya dengan sedikit kaku. Oke, sekarang ia benar-benar curiga dengan si pirang coklat yang satu ini. Apa maunya menanyakan Putri_nya_? Hermy itu Putri Gryffindor_nya. _Dan...—tunggu—Merlin, sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang benar-benar posesif.

Sepertinya Cedric tidak ambil pusing dengan nada yang dipakai Draco. Ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi kedua Slytherin itu—terutama Sang Pangeran, membuat Draco yang dulu mungkin akan segera merapalkan _Crucio_ telak di wajahnya. Bahkan Blaise pun akan berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini, terbukti sekarang ia menunduk, melahap sup hangat—sekarang dingin—yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Sup itu bahkan lebih baik dari air muka Draco yang kelewat _sangat dingin_.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke pesta minggu depan bersamaku. Mungkin juga itu saat yang tepat untuk menjadikannya kekasihku. Bayangkan saja jika nanti kami menikah. Hermione Jane Diggory. _Not bad, eh?_"

Draco berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dengan langkah gusar. Diggory SIALAN!, umpatnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Mulanya, ia menganggap Cedric sebagai perusak mood. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak risih dengan seseorang yang dulu bertindak sebagai musuh tiba-tiba menjadi sok akrab dan bersikap ramah? Cih, menyebalkan. Dan...sayangnya, sekarang Cedric sudah _resmi menjadi temannya. _Setidaknya si pirang coklat itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Bahkan Blaise pun juga menganggap begitu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Benar juga kata Cedric tadi "—_War was over, boys." _sebagai sebuah pembuktian, mereka semua sama, _teman. _Ya, ia menerima ajakan itu. Juga saat Cedric mengatakan soal pesta para veteran perang tadi, mungkin rencana pesta minggu depan akan menyenangkan. Mungkin...saat itu ia sudah jadian dengan Putri_nya_. Mmm, atau ia akan menyatakan cintanya saat itu? Dan, sayangnya, sekali lagi, Cedric benar-benar merusak moodnya yang tadi sempat membaik. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Menikah? Bah! Tidak mungkin! Draco akan mempertahankan Hermione bagaimana pun caranya!

Ah ya jangan lupakan juga masalah tentang Blaise tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Blaise dan Putri_nya_? Apa mereka berkencan? Apa ada hubungan khusus? Apalagi tadi Blaise bilang ia memegang rahasia terbesar Putri_nya_! Ah kalau saja ia tidak berada di Aula Besar, ia akan memaksa Blaise memberitahunya dan berujung pada adegan Draco mengakui kalau ia menyukai Putri Gryffindor itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, toh Blaise sahabatnya dan ia pasti mendukung Draco soal itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Blaise juga menyukai Putri_nya_?

Sempurna sudah semuanya. Saingannya kini makin gencar menunjukkan _wajah _mereka di depan Putri_nya. _"Arrgggh!" Draco mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinanya sendiri dengan satu tangannya, sementara yang satu mencengkram erat buku Hermy dari Blaise tadi, membuatnya tampak berantakan dan hampir menyaingi rambut Harry. Ia mempercepat langkah, berharap Putri_nya_ ada di Asrama mereka.

Hermione memutuskan untuk membuat ramuan itu sekarang juga jadi paginya besok ia langsung bisa balas dendam pada Pangeran Manja itu—Pangeran_nya_. Menurutnya ini sedikit lucu, entah kenapa nama ramuan yang tengah di buatnya itu terdengar aneh. Ia tak pernah mendengar namanya. Apa mungkin ini ramuan berbahaya? Ilegal?, pikirnya. Kalaupun iya, kenapa ramuan ini berada dalam buku yang bisa _dijangkau _semua orang? Cepat-cepat ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ramuan ini terlihat tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Bahkan bahan-bahannya pun tergolong mudah di dapat. Ia tak sabar menunggu esok hari, bayangan Draco yang telah meminum ramuannya ini membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Kau kenapa sampai terkikik seperti orang gila? Oh ya kau sudah gila! Gila karena merindukanku eh Hermy? Dan jangan bilang tadi kau sedang membayangkanku"

Tanpa menoleh pun Hermione tau siapa yang sedang berbicara. Dari suaranya, nada dan penekannya, cara bernapasnya (yang menurutnya terdengar sangat menggoda)...semuanya. Ia hafal benar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya. Merlin, tidak. Jangan sekarang, jangan biarkan dia mendekat padaku. Ku mohon.

Tapi percuma saja Hermione berdoa seperti itu, Merlin tidak mengabulkannya. Kini sesosok cowok gagah, rambut pirang platina berantakan yang malah terlihat _innocent_, badan tegap, wajah tampan, tatapan mata setajam elang, mata kelabunya yang seolah bersinar terang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu sih?" tanya Draco heran. Bukannya apa-apa, ia benar-benar bisa berhenti bernafas kalau Hermione menatapnya seperti itu. Mata hazelnya yang hangat itu, rambut coklat semak belukarnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi halus, gigi-gigi besar yang kini telah berganti dengan deretan gigi mungil nan rapi, bibir merah jambu yang pernah ia cium...Oh Merlin! Bahkan hanya dengan memandangku, dia berhasil membuat detak jantungku berdegup tak karuan!

"Tidak apa-apa."

Draco hanya bisa menarik nafas perlahan. _Ah yeah, gadis ini menyebalkan sekali! Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihatku sampai tak berkedip! Bilang saja kalau dia terkena pesona Pangeran Slytherin ini, kenapa susah sekali? Well, gengsi mengalahkan segalanya_, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya Draco lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ke kamar saat itu. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran dan memperbaiki moodnya gara-gara Cedric-Sialan-Diggory itu! Ia hampir sampai di depan tangga kamarnya jika ia tiba-tiba tidak teringat buku dari Blaise, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalik badan dan meyodorkan sebuah buku ke arah Hermione. "Ini, tadi Blaise menitip ini, katanya tertinggal di tepi danau."

Hermione meraih bukunya dari tangan Draco, sedangkan pikirannya mundur ke kejadian saat itu...

**Flashback on**

Hermione merasa sangaaaaaaaaaat kesal pada Slytherin licik-manja-ah-menyebalkan itu. Ia benar-benar membuat emosi Hermione menempati ubun-ubun dan siap keluar. Saking kesalnya, akhirnya Hermione malah memilih bersantai. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang membaca di tepi danau. Setidaknya suasana di sini lebih tenang. Angin semilir membuat matanya terasa berat sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Anehnya ia malah terbayang senyum hangat Pangeran_nya_. Tawanya. Seringaiannya. Sungguh tampan, batinnya. Ia terlelap, merasakan atmosfir dingin nan sejuk yang menyelubunginya. Hingga ia merasa bahunya bergetar.

"Hermione...Hermione...Hei Hermione!"

Benar saja, ia membuka mata dan melihat Blaise Zabini ada di depannya. Sejenak raut mukannya terlihat khawatir. "Ah Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membaca lalu tertidur kah?". Ia tertawa pelan, melihat Hermione tertidur sambil mengenggam bukunya.

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Ia tekikik. "Ah ya Blaise tadi aku membaca eh karena hawanya sajuk aku malah ketiduran. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur dan akan segera ke Aula Besar. Mau ikut?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku mau langsung ke asrama saja. Aku tidak terlalu lapar." Ia membereskan buku-bukunya yang menggunung di sampingnya serta beberapa pena bulu dan tintanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil—yang sudah ia beri mantra perluasan—dengan rapi. Ia segera bangkit dan baru saja akan berjalan pergi tepat saat Blaise mengatakan, "Yakin nih? Kau tak ingin melihat Drake? Oh apa aku harus memanggilnya Dray? Itu panggilan sayangmu ya? Wah atau Pangeran_mu _saja?"

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hermione membatu. "A-p-ap-apany-apanya?" ia merasa mukanya bersemu. Ia berbalik menatap mata Blaise yang sekarang sudah berbinar jahil.

"Aku mendengarmu jelas menggumamkan nama Draco. _"Dray...Dray...PangeranKU" _sambil tersenyum ceria. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Putri_? Bermimpi indah di negeri dongeng, eh?"

Hermione merasa wajahnya terbakar dan benar-benar memanas sekarang. "Ber-berhenti mengungkit hal itu, Blaise. Please...", ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar. _Bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau aku menggumamkan nama Dray dalam tidurnya? Untung yang memergokiku hanya Blaise, kalo orang lain? Apalagi kalau Dray sendiri, uh aku lebih memilih pingsan 3 minggu di Hospital Wings!_

"Tenang, Mione. Jangan khawatir, rahasia ini aman bersamaku."

Hermione mengangguk kecil dan segera berlari kencang. Ia tak ingin Blaise menyudutkannya terlalu lama. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Blaise meneriakkan namanya. Tapi ia mengacuhkannya, toh mungkin Blaise akan menggodanya lagi.

**Flashback off**

Sekarang Hermione mengerti kenapa Blaise meneriakkan namanya. Ia lupa menginggalkan bukunya di tepi danau. Untung saja tidak hilang, kalau iya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah terkapar di St. Mungo karena caci maki Madam Pince. Oke mungkin tidak separah itu, tapi mau di taruh di mana harga dirinya jika sampai buku itu hilang? Hermione Granger—Putri Gryffindor—Ketua Murid Perempuan menghilangkan buku perpustakaan? _Heck_, sungguh berita lucu!

"Oh ya tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Blaise"

"Hn", jawab Draco singkat. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Tapi ia memendamnya sebentar. Sepertinya baik Hermione maupun Blaise ingin hal itu menjadi rahasia. _Shit_, umpatnya dalam hati.

Hermione berusaha keras agar rona merah tidak muncul di pipinya. Bisa-bisa Dray mengaitkan rona merah itu dengan Blaise, mengingat Draco _mungkin_ sudah tau kalau dia tadi berduaan dengan Blaise di tepi danau. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

Draco ikut terdiam. Hening melanda. Keduanya sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Draco merasa ada yang aneh, sepertinya Putri_nya _ini beniat membuat sebuah ramuan. Tapi ramuan apa? Ia ingat betul Profesor Slughorn tidak memberi mereka tugas membuat ramuan apapun. Hmm, mencurigakan.

"Kau sedang membuat ramuan apa Hermy? Seingatku tidak ada tugas ramuan tadi pagi."

Pertanyaan yang sudah di duganya tentu saja. "Bukan urusanmu, Dray. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya saja tau."

"Oh begitu ya? Wah kukira kau membuat Amortentia untukku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam cokelat panasku esok pagi dan saat aku meminumnya, aku akan berkata, _"Hermione, will you marry me?"_ Ah sungguh indah kan?", ujarnya sakartis.

Hermione memandangnya kaget, "_Salah besar Pangeran, memang ramuan ini untukmu, tapi ini bukan Amortentia." _Dengan cepat Hermione menguasai diri dan berusaha menutupi perubahan emosi yang terlihat sekali di wajahnya. "Sudah sana cepat tidur."

Tanpa basa-basi, Draco menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya walau dalam hati ia mengumpat berulang kali saking penasarannya dengan ramuan apa yang di buat Putri_nya _itu. Amortentia kah? Tidak. Ramuan itu tidak memerlukan biji , banyak hal yang ia sedang pikirkan sekarang. Pertama, rahasia Blaise dan Putri_nya _itu, lalu tangannya yang sudah gatal untuk meng-_Obliviate _Cedric akan rencananya di pesta minggu depan—Ah! Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ada kesialan berturut-turut hari ini. Coret. Ciumannya tadi sore bersama Putri Gryffindor tadi tak terlalu buruk, haha. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak lebih baik dari kesialan yang lain. Dan yang sekarang sangat mengganjal di pikirannya adalah masalah ramuan itu. _Mungkin aku bisa menyeledikinya besok_, tekadnya lalu bergerak ke tempat tidur.

.

.

_To be Continued_

.

* * *

><p>Kats's note: maaf lama ga update v._.v salahkan rasa malas yang menyerang diri ini (-_-). Buat yang udah review makasih banget:"))<p>

Btw, sekarang gue mau nyempetin bales review readers nih hehe:p

_Kennp:_ Ini udah update hehe

_Fidya Raina Malfoy_: Ini udah panjang ga? Kalo ga gue usahain next chptr lebih panjang dari ini;)

_Himeka Kyousuke_: Eh? Adegan kisunya? Haha iya sih gue juga mikir gitu

_Diggory Malfoy_: Makasi;) nah ini udah update kan? Hmmm, intinya Cedric masih hidup sih cuman ga surat-suratan gitu. Tapi thanks bgt buat sarannya:)

_liana iz slyfindor-girl_: Makasi;) ini udah update, nih kasi next chptr *dilempar sendal*

_Lily love snowdrop_: Haha, iya ambil pake aja Mantra Anti-Kantuk-Tahan-Melek-nya gapapa kok. Iya! Buat ulangan! *semangat 45* iya kan 4yAnK Draco (lebay-_-v)

_Thia Nokoru_: Makasi ya:) ini udah update hehe

_Just Ana__: _Dumbledore masih hidup kok, Snape juga. Jujur ga tega bikin mereka mati. Apalagi mantan gue, Cedric *lap ingus*. Thanks sarannya!

_uchiha akira: _Ini udah update(; iya oke cinta segitiga? Boleh juga tuh hoho

_dramione lovers:_ Iya dong pasti;) makasi ya!

_Evelyn 'Eve' Potter__: _Heaaa._. bukannya apa-apa sih tapi gue ga sejago itu. Tapi makasi bgt buat pujiannya(; cerita lo juga bagus kok! Keep writing, dude:p

_Reader: _Yap, dan gue ngerti kok. Sebenernya emang niat dari awal gitu *ngeles* eh ga ding beneran. Oke hehe makasi sarannya;)

_Aiwha Katsushika__: _Iyap, thanks:)

_lonelyclover_: Siaaaap! Update!

_Laland_: Yak dan ini gue update ada cedmione-nya tp ga surat-suratan. Moga berkenan deh (cielah bahasa gue:p)

_Scooby-doo: _Oke(; moga chptr ini ga mengecewakan yak

_EveeL__: _Iya makasi;) jangan peluk Draco! Dia punyaku! *ala sinetron telenovela* (lebay-_-v)

_no name:_ Thanks dan ini udah update;)

Dan suatu kehormatan (ini serius guenya) bagi gue, dapet pujian, kritik, saran dari readers sama authors senior. Gue bakal terus belajar!

Yak thanks banget-banget-bangetan buat yang review ato sekedar mampir dan baca tapi ga ngeriview ato cuman mampir dan di pikir fanfic gue jelek trus ga jadi baca (nasib banget-_-). Gue masih newbie jadi harap maklum kalo ada yang kurang berkenan.

Trus, moga chptr ini ga ngecewain! Banyak banget yang request CedMione, so gue masukin aja hehe:p

Lalu...tunggu update chptr 3! Ada yang mau nyumbang ide? Review boleh dong3


End file.
